


Of Breakdowns and Saturday Afternoons

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Series: We Break Down To Rebuild [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mental Illness, Neurodivergent!Laura, Softy!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Her name is Laura Hollis and her eyes burn far too bright sometimes.<br/>  Your name is Carmilla Karnstein and you measure time in breakdowns, therapy appointments, "I love you"s, and Saturday afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Breakdowns and Saturday Afternoons

  Her name is Laura Hollis and her eyes burn far too bright sometimes. You think that she was born with sugar in her blood, the galaxy in her eyes, and a heart five sizes too big. She's at Silas Cafe every Saturday at 12:30 p.m., seated at the third table from the back on the left side.  
  You talk to her for the first time on the fifth Saturday since you start showing up every weekend. She can't seem to look you in the eyes for more than a second at a time, but that's okay. From then on, your routine changes and you take the seat opposite hers every Saturday.  
  It's gradual, but maybe that's why you don't notice. That is, until she's slumped in her seat with empty eyes. It's a startling difference from the week before. You realize that the stars in her eyes had brightened to an almost blinding state. She burned out, you reason, all of the brightest stars do.  
  It takes you approximately thirteen Saturdays after the first time she appears burned out to realize that it's a pattern. The blonde will go from starry eyed to crazed, then exhausted. You ask if you can see her on a Friday at 6:30 p.m. and she agrees. She looks excited.  
  It's six Saturdays, two Fridays, and one Thursday later when you ask if you can call her your girlfriend. She had looked apathetic earlier that week, but her smile was returning as she blurted out random facts and sipped a hot chocolate.  
  Thirty one Saturdays later, she is moving into your place. You have a genuine smile on your face as you open the door, a yellow pillow tucked under one arm. Her eyes burn bright in the best way, and you realize that she is going to be the death of you.  
  It's late at night and twelve Saturdays later when you look outside and she's standing on one of the patio chairs that your mother put out there when she bought you the house. The place is less than an hour away, so you rarely find a suitable excuse not to see her. Your tiny, blonde girlfriend is staring on the patio furniture in forty degree weather while wearing nothing but sleep shorts and a short sleeve shirt, so you bring her inside and ask what she was doing. She tells you that she wanted to see the stars, but the ground was too cold. You notice that she isn't wearing shoes.  
  It's one Monday later when she breaks down worse than she ever has before. You come home from work and she's crying in the corner. You hold her until she falls asleep and tuck her into bed. She curls into you and mumbles three words that usually make you smile. This time, they bring you to tears.  
  It's one hundred seventy three Saturdays later when you put a ring on her finger.  
  Your name is Carmilla Karnstein and you measure time in breakdowns, therapy appointments, "I love you"s, and Saturday afternoons.  
  Your name is Carmilla Karnstein and her name is Laura Hollis, and life might be messy, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. It's the first time I've written something like this from the other character's point of view, so I hope I did justice to the subject matter.


End file.
